(white rose) relationship goals
by weiss like roses
Summary: Ruby Rose a once rising Soccer legend moves on with her life as she begins college. But everything isn't going how she wants it when she runs into a ghost of her past in shape of a haughty princess. Join team RWBY in the ride of their life. Pairings include: White rose, occasional Bumblebee
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Now I understand if the whole collage A-U trope has been beaten with a stick but I had this amazing idea for a new story that centers around that theme. I do not own RWBY. I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any idea that you would love to see in the story shoot me a PM.**

Now see this all started Freshman year of High school... .

Young Ruby Rose the star forward of her woman's Varsity soccer team. She was a shew in for rookie of the year award with a staggering 35 goals in the season, and 15 goals in play offs. The girls were set to fly off to North Dakota where they were to compete for the national tidal against 10 other women's teams from across the U.S. Ruby was fast that was defiantly her biggest advantage but she also had some insane ball handling skills that had developed with training and intense focus, but that didn't stop the girl from being nervous. Never in her 7 years of soccer had she advanced so far and she was the youngest on her team by a good 2 years as most of them were seniors. She could tell they wanted to win and continue on to worlds and she hoped she wouldn't be the one to hold them back on that goal. The team departed for North Dakota where the opening ceremonies for the contest when off with out a hitch, most of the girls there were in their sixteens or seventeens and Ruby just fourteen. Her short stature and shy nature made it very hard for anyone to take her seriously so when she was told she would be starting every game as center forward she was surprised. She never really got to start many games they normally like to save her as a trump card if the games started going badly.

There first game was against a team from Wisconsin that had a pretty decent season record of 15 wins and 2 losses, Ruby could tell they were in for a hard fought victory and knew she was going to have to try her hardest. But she put all her doubts aside and when out and tried her hardest winning them the game with 3 goals. The rest of the week went off with out a hitch and they advanced out of their bracket undefeated. The final day of the tournament was upon them and Ruby was ready to bring home the gold medal. The final team was from California and was one of the top teams in the country already having a national tittle under their belt. Ruby was scared that she wasn't going to be able to perform her best under the immense pressure.

The teams took the field and Ruby had been so absorbed in thought that when she looked up from the turf she was awe struck by the most beautiful girl in front of her. Silver white hair that flowed freely from a slightly lopsided pony tail and icy blue eyes and glared straight into her soul. She could feel the bloodlust radiating of this girl. Ruby took a gulp of air and the whistle was blown. But that's all Ruby remembered when she was hit square by the girl and they were both knocked out cold.

 **-Fast forward 2 years-**

Ruby stared coldly out the window as she drove from Washington to Arizona , she was very excited to start college but was sad to be leaving behind most of her friends as she has started a whole year earlier then all of them. But she could not pass up the amazing scholarship opportunity she had received to run track at Arizona State which was praised for it's athletics department. The drive was long and the traffic out of Seattle had been horrible but past Tacoma cleared up and she was able to start going over 40 mph's. She decided to tour a little bit on her drive down as there was really no rush with orientation starting in two weeks. Ruby just wanted time to get moved into her dorm and get used to the campus as it was giant. Also Ruby was excited to be meeting up with her half sister who she hadn't seen since her parents had divorced. Yang and Ruby had been very close as children and Ruby was very sad to see her sister move to Arizona but still had stayed in contact with the girl. When she had found out Yang had got excepted into the same university as her she couldn't control her excitement and packed her belongings and was out of the door with out a second look at her old life. Leaving all her dusty soccer trophies behind to rot with her alcoholic father.

Deciding to stop in at Portland and head over to Powles book store in hopes to find some cheap text books for her classes, she took a moment to appreciate the city and take in the PNW for one last time. It was going to be a long journey, and not just the car ride to Arizona, but life in general but she was more then happy to start a new chapter of her life. Her old one full of nothing but heart break. Her phone alarm went off reminding her to take her Prozac and she hoped back in her beat of ford ranger to complete the rest of her journey.

It took her 2 long days to reach Arizona which was hot and muggy when she arrived as it was still late August. She could feel the sweat dripping down her back and pooling in her shirt. She would most likely have to shower after unpacking all her stuff. She got out of her stuffy truck to take in the university which was giant, it pretty much could be considered a city on it's own with how much square footage it took up. She took out her map of the campus where she had circled which dorm she was going to be in and unloaded her two suitcases, deciding on buying most of her clothes when she got here and a majority of her stuff was old and dingy. Heading up the path to dorm C she could tell the building was a smaller dorm then the rest, I guess you get what you get though with government money. Stepping through the threshold to find the RA's office.

"Hello, the names Ruby Rose" she said to a girl with Safire green hair.

"Hi there Ms. Rose, the names Emerald I'm gonna be you're RA here in dorm C., looks like you are on the third floor flat it will be just you and one other girl on that floor" Emerald said with a friendly enough smile.

Ruby took a second to let that sink in, sweet a whole floor to just her and one other person. She remembered Yang saying she had four other room mates. Ruby silently thanked what ever being let this happen as she hauled her stuff over the elevator hitting the third floor button.

She approached the room getting out her key card that she had gotten in the mail about a week ago expecting the door to be locked as this place seemed almost vacant except...

The door was open, Ruby didn't like the look of this. Whom ever who room mate was had taken to already decorating everything in white. Ruby groaned at how dreary everything looked, so bleak. This was defiantly going to be a long and uninspiring year.

"Hello!" she said trying to give her roommate a heads up someone was in the apartment with her.

Ruby wandered around the pristine flat to find an empty bed on the other side, well guess this was supposed to be her side of the flat. With that she set her suitcases down and began to try and locate the bathroom so she could shower. She had no idea where her roommate was but she guessed the girl had gone out and had left the door open seeing as many people weren't around Ruby saw no issue with that because it's not like her stuff was in the room to be stolen. With a long sigh Ruby had found the bathroom turning the knob she opened the door.

The problem with thick doors is it's hard to hear if people are in the bathroom or not. But there stood her roommate red faced and very much naked. The girl shrieked something inaudible but Ruby took the hint and closed the door very fast turning back around to find her bed and lay down on it.

Ten very slow minutes past before she heard the door open again and could hear the cool clink of heels on the hard wood approaching her side of the flat. She looked up to see the face of a snow angel. Then it hit Ruby like a sack of bricks, it was that girl from two years ago.

"Oh not you" the white hair girl screamed.

"Look princess, I'm not thrilled at this turn of events either" Ruby said with a snarl.

"I refuse to live with a dolt like you" she said huffing clearly not taking this news well.

"The past is in the past, let's start over. My name is Ruby Rose, let's just try and be friends" Ruby said stretching out her hand. She might as well try seeing as her and queen of the frosty bitches were going to be sharing this flat.

"Oh yeah and we can paint our nails, and try and clothes, and talk about cute boys" the white hair girl shrieked rolling her eyes and stomping her way out towards the door.

"where are you going snow angel?" Ruby said laughing at the girls childish behavior.

"To talk to the RA about this nonsense, I Weiss Schnee daughter of the prestigious Schnee manor will not be subject to living with a brute such as your self" and with that Ruby had fallen off her bed laughing her ass off and the girl named Weiss was gone.

Well I guess that's one way to free up the flat for my self Ruby thought to her self and she made her way to the shower stripping of her clothes wanting badly to feel cool water on her body.

 **-The next day-**

"Hey dolt your alarm has been going off for an hour you plan to get your fat ass out of bed?" Weiss screamed at her.

Ruby peeked over her warm covers and shut off her phone alarm, stretching slightly and getting out of bed to put on her running shorts and jacket. Half way through taking her pj's off she herd a gurgling noise and saw a very red Schnee looking at her.

"Jesus do you have no manors? Go change in the bathroom" The girl cried at her.

Ruby chuckled at her response and continued to change in front of the girl this time practically turning it into a strip tease just to fuck with her. She did have to hurry up though she was hoping to get a decent run in this morning before going on the campus tour.

"Hey princess, are you going to the tour today" Ruby said as she pulled her rebook sweatshirt over her tank top.

The girl looked at her questionably as she chose her answer well. "I guess you will just have to see once it starts" was all Weiss said.

Ruby shot her a dirty look before leaving the dorm flat.

The track was beautiful, and the turf was bouncy and perfect for running. Ruby flew threw her 4th lap setting another personal best. Ruby loved running, she was fast and there was no real way for her to make mistakes short of being a buffoon and falling or something like that. She had risen to one of the top runners in the country quickly but there was something that she still missed. Track was easy for her there wasn't much a challenge to it, you were either fast or not. Nothing really like soccer, But Ruby stopped her self at the thought of soccer as she had no time to think about such things. Whipping the sweat from her brow she herd a loud yell from the other side of the field.

"RUBYYYYY" said Yang.

Ruby's heart pounded with excitement as she ran over to greet her sister.

"Oh my goodness how long has it been?" Yang said tackling her to the turf.

Ruby struggled with her response as Yang was squeezing her very tight. In a sarcastic response she said "Not long enough".

"You hurt me so sis" Yang said laughing get off Ruby and extending a hand to help her up.

"Seriously Yang I'm so glad to see you again" Ruby said this time a tear coming to her eyes as she took in her bigger sister. They had both grown from there ten and seven year old selves. Yang had become very developed in the chest area causing a ping of jealousy in Ruby as her boobs were almost non existing. The two girls made there way towards the main hall for the guided tour that was about to take place.


	2. Chapter 2

Beacon University shone under the radiating heat of the Arizona desert, Ruby looked up at the double wide doors with her jaw just slightly slack. Saying the place was huge was a little bit of an understatement, it was roughly the size of 4 city blocks and looked like an oasis or mirage smack dab in the middle of nowhere Phenix. The university itself consisted of 5 dorm buildings that ran along the circumference of the school, in the middle of the massive courtyard was a water fountain and several coffee shops and newspaper stands. Ruby was a little taken back by this as her small high school was probably the size of just the courtyard.

A small yet audible scoff broke Ruby out of her train of thought and just as she was about to turn and look to see who was standing behind her she heard the unmistakable bitchy voice of none other than Wise Schnee or ice queen as her sister Yang referred to her slightly frosty roommate.

"If you don't close your mouth you're going to catch flies in it," she said laughing at her own lame joke.

Ruby scowled a bit and could feel the anger starting to radiate off her sister Yang who had been standing next to Ruby.

"Hey listen here you beta bitch, don't dare talk to my sister like that" Yang said a hint of possible red in her eye.

Ruby could tell that this might escalate into a problem but before she could interject a woman's voice cut through the crowd.

"Ladies, I'm very happy you all seem to be getting along but this isn't the time for such frivolity. I will not chastise you again. Now let us make our way through Beacon."

The woman looked to be about in her upper thirties and had curly blond hair and a harsh expression plastered on her face, that just screamed she was too old for this bullshit.

Weiss instantly shut her smug little mouth and Ruby was thinking about sticking her tung out at the older girl but decided against it because she didn't want to give away her young age too quickly.

The halls of Beacon hung many accomplishments many being football, basketball, and lacrosse. Ruby noticed that there seemed to be nothing in the way of soccer. Mutch to her relief she really didn't want to keep being reminded of her blunder all those years ago. She had all but sworn off soccer and wanted nothing to do with it. Ruby did intend to try out for track and field as she was pretty fast.

The woman heading the tour had brought them into the main auditorium of the university and now they all stood semi awkwardly just weighting. It had been about 30 minutes and suddenly all the lights dimmed and some people even gasped, Ruby's attention was turned to the center stage where a man who didn't even look old came out. He had white hair that was streaked with dusky brown and had a cane. Sipping his coffee into the microphone and possibly pondering the room in front of him.

"I don't really care why you are here but while you are attending my university you will be implored to keep a grade point of at least 3.0 and take at least 2 extra courses on top of your majoring courses. Some of you are here on scholarships and some of you had your parents buy your way in, but I will not tolerate bullying of any kind. Any students being caught doing illicit activities in their dorms will be given strict punishments leading up to dismissal from the university." The man said I think his name might have been Ozpin.

Ruby didn't see any problems with his ground rules as she was a good cookie and didn't intend to come to college to party. Ruby had her eyes set on a degree in medicine, hopefully planning to become a doctor someday. After seeing her mom get suddenly ill Ruby remembered what it felt like to be useless and not able to help her mother who was intense pain screaming at her to just shoot her and get it over with. A small silent tear started forming on the young girl's cheek but she gently slapped her self and shook her head. She wasn't going to allow herself to lose herself to the pain anymore. Years of depression and grief were just too much for her and she wanted to be happy.

Her sister must have noticed the inner struggle in Ruby's head because Yang took her hand delicately and held it in her own reassuring Ruby that she was indeed not alone. The two shared a meaningful look into each other's eyes as the students began dismersing from the assembly hall.

"Ruby, I heard there was a cafe' near hear that has the best chocolate chip cookies this side of the globe" Yang said to her adorable little sister with the intention of cheering her up.

Ruby's eyes lit up as she began skipping through the school's grounds almost to fast as out of the corner of her eye she saw a certain short person speed walking. Suddenly while the whole freshman class looked Ruby Rose ran smack dab right into Weiss knocking them both into the fountain that was almost as deep as a pool. Water rushed up her nose as she gasped at the cold water now enveloping her body. Laughs could be heard from outside the water as the blond boy and a girl with red hair both laughed loudly. Both Ruby and weiss resurfaced from the water one looking shocked and the other one had a look of murder on her face.

Getting out of the fountain proved to be very tricky as the cement walls were mossy and slippery, and while weiss was trying to scale the 3 feet lip she ended up falling right into Ruby's arms who tried to catch her but ended up falling back into the water tangled up with Weiss who was now letting out strings of curse words at the top of her lungs. Small soft hands may have accidentally cupped her assets and even in the chilly water she could feel the heat of embarrassment rise into her face. In that instant, she flung not only her self but Weiss up and out of the fountain in a showcase of strength that maybe was a little bit too hard for everyone to believe. But danmit Ruby couldn't handle this anymore, this had easily turned into the most ridiculous day of her life.

"DO YOU FUCKING LOOK WHERE YOUR GOING OR ARE YOU AS BLIND AS YOU ARE STUPID?" Weiss shouted as she started trying to pat down her clothes.

"I swear it was an accident, I am so sorry Weiss," Ruby said really trying her hardest to patch this situation up before Yang got violent on this girls ass.

"Your birth was an accident," Weiss said in a snarl as she glared the small redhead down.

At this point, Ruby was just so done with today that she looked at her new roommate and just flipped her off making her way back to her dorms to go pack her stuff and try and find a cheap apartment close to the university. She got half way up the hallway to her room when she remebered that first year students were not permitted to stay outside the dorms and because she wasn't quit yet 18 she wouldn't even be able to rent a place because she wasn't old enough. She growled in frustration and just decided to go crawl under her blankets and cry.

Ignoring the loud slam of the door Ruby just pretended to be asleep as she hurd her bitch of a roomate make multiple calls to varius people, one sounded like an old man, most likely her father and just yell at him in a different language that Ruby didn't even understand. She wished she could call her father but Yang and her hadn't hurd from him since he split 10 years ago leaving Yang to go live with her mom in Arizona and Ruby to stay with her sick and dying mother. Isn't family wonderful? Ruby thought to herself as she cried to sleep, clutching her heart tightly and wishing for a better tomorow.


End file.
